


Ain't Too Proud To Beg. 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, fantasy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  Not many changes at all.Summary: Pulled between two crushes Andrea is glad for a weekend free of them.





	Ain't Too Proud To Beg. 1/1.

**_Ain’t Too Proud to Beg_**  
  
“Emily?” Miranda’s cool tone washed over her like a cold shower and from the looks of it, Emily needed one. Andrea covered her gasp with a small cough as she watched Miranda tower over her fellow minion. Emily had bat like hearing and some kind of weird sycophant sonar on Miranda, so it was with some considerable surprise on all three of their parts that she had so totally taken Emily off guard.  
  
“What? What?” Emily started and then looked around like a kid who was just caught talking about someone and knows that said person was standing right behind them. “Oh, yes, Miranda, what can I do for you?” Emily shot up out of her seat banging her legs against the front of her desk and earning a magnificent eye roll from Miranda.  
  
“The art department meeting.” Miranda shook her head and walked away. Emily quickly followed her grabbing her notepad as she went. She did not even spare a glance at Andrea who was left to ponder the situation and guard the phones. Emily was to accompany Miranda to her first art department meeting as part of some kind of testing phase in which Miranda decided what to do next with her. Andrea could not believe that Emily would jeopardize her opportunity after all of the ass kissing she had done to get this far.  
  
When the elevator dinged closed behind Emily (who missed riding with Miranda), Andrea furtively skirted around the edge of her own desk and across to Emily’s. Not snoopy by nature Andrea looked around every five seconds, until she found that Emily left her email up on the web browser in her hurry. Andrea looked around again and then tilted her neck to see what was written. In a matter of seconds, Andrea looked around as she blushed. Her discomfort was quickly turned to insatiable curiosity as she sat firmly in Emily’s seat and began to read in earnest.  
  
_“E—  
  
You give in so easy, my pet. When you asked me to dominate you, I had no idea that it would be so easy to get you to give in. I wonder what other tantalizing ideas I can sway you over to my side with?  
  
And you thought I would be as easy as you?  
  
I think that to see me, you will need to beg. You have a mental image of me that I already know you get off on, so if you want the real one, then you’ll have to earn it.  
  
Will you come to my office pouting with those magnificent eyes of yours dressed up in that eye shadow? I much like the image of a fiery red head not having had her way and stamping her foot as she locks my door behind her. Will you tell my secretary to postpone my after-lunch meeting for an hour? Will that be enough time for you to properly convince me?  
  
I’ve seen you. Your face full of fire and passion. I imagine that you sound like my childhood home in London. At night I lay awake knowing that you are a mere three hours away and I swear I can feel you next to me. I know that if I turn to my side in the light of the night streaming in from the high windows that I will look deep into your blue eyes. I know that you will wrap your arm over my body to claim me and begin to kiss my shoulder and nuzzle my hair against the smooth skin of your pouty lips. I can feel your fingertips pressurize my nipple until it is aching for your mouth and tongue. I squeeze my legs together as you tease me. When you catch me at it, you slide your leg up between mine so that you can control my torture._  
__  
I know these things, and feel these things, but if you want to see me… I want you to beg for it.  
  
I want you to come to my office and do what it takes to convince me to show you my secret self. With the time warp of our interaction, you have plenty of time to get off work and show up at mine. You can come before closing time. Make sure to wear those thigh high leather boots you told me about and a wrap dress so that I can see you easily…”  
  
The phone rang and Andrea rose quickly, hitting her knees against the desk, just as Emily had before her. In a panic, she reached for the phone where it would be on her desk and knocked over the small stash of supplies that Emily had there. Realizing she was still at Emily’s desk and in danger of missing the phone call, Andrea switched sides and grabbed the phone in a breathy panic. “Miranda Priestly’s office.” Andrea winced knowing she sounded like a ten-year-old that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Still on the phone, Andrea heard the chime of the elevator and she looked up in a panic to see Miranda’s narrowed eyes on her and Emily so pale that she looked like she would indeed faint behind her. Miranda looked back to Emily and then turned on her heel and walked into her office effectively dismissing them both without so much as a hand wave or the customary ‘that’s all’. Andrea shoved the phone message into Emily’s hand as she dashed around the end of her desk and grabbed something from the boxes just outside Miranda’s office and sprinted as well as she could in her Manolos to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
“Coat, bag.” Andrea raced to get Miranda her things at the end of the day. Emily was downstairs going over today’s notes with Jocelyn, but she was due back any time now. Andrea had managed to avoid Emily for the rest of the afternoon, but now her anxiety peaked as the certainty of them being left alone together for the first time loomed. She wasn’t sure if Emily would confront her directly or just sniff and say something indirect like, ‘If I ever see you at my desk again, I’ll tell Miranda about that photograph I found in your desk of her with your lipstick all over it.’ Andrea shivered thinking about that day. Emily was downright demonic looking as she pulled the photo up from her desk behind Miranda.  
  
***  
  
Andrea had been sitting and looking up as Miranda rattled off instructions to her when Emily had coughed and flapped behind her. She momentarily diverted her eyes to see what Emily’s problem was, when she saw that the other woman had HER picture of Miranda—complete with lipstick smears. Emily shrugged as she smiled wickedly at Andrea, her eye shadow providing a menacing quality to the look. Andrea had a very different shiver through her body and thanked her stars that: Emily did not find the picture of herself, and Miranda had not turned to look at Emily at that moment. Although she would have thought it was Emily’s picture…   
  
Just as Andrea had lost herself in that daydream, Miranda’s tone had changed drawing her vividly back into the present. ‘If you disappoint me again, Andrea…’ She had intoned before walking away.  
  
Emily had of course refused to help her figure out any missed details with a devilish, ‘No, shan’t.’ Which was something that she said more and more often along with ‘I love my job.’  
  
***  
  
The elevator took Miranda away fifteen minutes ago and the next chime had brought Emily back. Now Andrea found herself alone with Emily and she wondered what kind of trouble she was in with the fiery red head. Andrea blushed furiously thinking of the email she had read and its visual image of Emily in thigh high leather boots, a wrap dress for easy access and a mighty pout as she stamped her foot at whatever injustice had happened in her world. Andrea couldn’t help the dampness in her panties as she imagined that fantasy-Emily for herself. Walking back to her desk, Andrea wished for a door and a secretary so that Emily could act out the fantasy written in that email. Andrea imagined herself sitting at Miranda’s desk and Emily coming into her in a huff. Her want written clearly across her face and her eyes pleading as she turned and locked the door of the inner office. Andrea couldn’t stop herself from imagining Emily stalking up to the desk and placing her hands on the glass as she leaned over to beg. Andrea knew she would look up to Emily with an aloof look. Indifference drove her mad—she knew that for a fact both in and out of fantasy. Andrea wanted to look at Emily’s cleavage on display as she leaned forward over the desk and begged her to let her touch her. She knew Emily would be out of breath at having summoned the courage to walk in and close the door. She knew that Emily would stamp her foot in exasperation as Andrea told her no. Emily had no idea that she wasn’t saying no forever, just ‘not yet’ which was a very different notion altogether. Andrea would turn Miranda’s chair to face the window then as if she could dismiss the red-haired woman that fueled her dreams and lit the fire in her panties.  
  
Emily would summon up her convictions and round the desk turning her in the chair roughly. ‘You said to plead my case. You said to beg you.’ She would say indignantly as Andrea looked up at her.  
  
Fighting her amusement and arousal Andrea would smirk at her. ‘So, plead.’ Would be all that she could utter without jumping out of the chair and turning to pin Emily against the desk as she claimed her lips in a kiss that started out furious and passionate and became deep and probing.  
  
Emily would open her dress and step out of it in just the thigh high boots, blue lace panties and bra that brought out her eyes and made her hair fierier than it already was. Andrea would keep her cool and simply look Emily head to toe without remarking or outwardly reacting. ‘Please let me touch you.’ Emily would say as she stepped in between Andrea’s legs leaning forward into her space with blue lace covered breasts in her face as she leaned her hands on the arms of the chair and rolled it back until it hit the window ledge. Emily would lean so that her mouth was next to Andrea’s ear, ‘Please. I need to touch you. You drive me so crazy. I can’t stand not touching you.’  
  
Holding her hands in her lap would be all that Andrea could do to keep her aloof exterior intact. Any move, any intake of breath and she would be on Emily in an instant, with her hands everywhere as they tried to touch all of her at the same time. Andrea would push back against Emily until she had her pressed against the glass desk. She would reach around while kissing Emily and unclasp the bra that held her breasts tucked away from her probing fingertips and tantalizing tongue. ‘But I want to touch you!’ Emily would hiss before she moaned as Andrea sucked her nipple into her mouth and lapped at it like it was the magic switch in her body that went straight from her brain to her pussy. Maybe it was because Emily would widen her stance as Andrea would press her body weight into her. Andrea would lower her panties down just below her knees before she roughly lifted Emily up and rested her ass on the cold glass desk. ‘Andrea!’ Emily would shriek as her head fell back—Andrea’s mouth on her throat, her hands cupping her breasts, and her body in between her legs. ‘I want to touch you.’ Emily would growl as Andrea reached a hand back to pull the chair under her once again. ‘You are supposed to let me touch you this time.’ Emily would try again as Andrea rolled forward spreading her legs wide at the knee but hooked by her panties. ‘You were supposed to… oooh. Oh. An-dre-aaaaaa!’ Emily would continue to try and talk and beg Andrea until she came…  
  
***  
  
The elevator dinged and Andrea trained like one of Pavlov’s dogs stood up quickly at the sound. She almost sat down when her knees nearly gave out. Miranda was gone for the day and Emily had just returned wearing lower boots than the ones in the fantasy and a wrap dress from Donna Karen instead of Calvin Klein. Her face looked as determined and flushed as the one that had just been begging Andrea in her mind.  
  
RL!Emily was not here to beg Andrea.  
  
RL!Emily wanted to know what she knew and that she would not say a word to anyone living or dead or imaginary. She was very clear and very well-versed in a binding threat/promise situation. Andrea idly wondered if she had been accepted at Stanford Law as well and what kind of women they would have been like in classes together…  
  
What would Emily be like if Andrea had met her in a context other than fashion?  
  
Before Andrea’s mind could completely de-rail on another fantasy RL!Emily huffed over to her desk and flopped down. She began pounding at her keyboard, which mesmerized Andrea.  
  
“What did you see on my computer?” Emily hissed after she had pounded out enough letters on her keyboard to write a manifesto.  
  
“Nothing.” Andrea gulped as the typing stopped and she could feel Emily’s glare on her. “Your email.” She shrugged and looked up.  
  
Seeing RL-Emily for the first time since being caught Andrea realized that to see anything that the email had implied—she would certainly not be too proud to beg.  
  
She also gulped under Emily’s penetrating gaze. If Emily begged like she did in Andrea’s fantasy, then Emily shouldn’t be above begging either. She was sure that the email lover that she had caught Emily with would have devoured her on the spot much as she had herself in the fantasy.  
  
“Read it? Did you?” Emily said as she fixed a cold stare at Andrea.  
  
A simple head nod of the affirmative was all that Andrea felt she could trust herself with as she slowly sat down in her chair again.  
  
“Well, what did you think?”  
  
Andrea dropped her pen on the ground and bent down to look for it to buy herself some time. This was a question she could not answer—not even if she had consumed a pitcher of kamikazes would she dream of answering such a question.  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
Andrea rose up and hit her head hard on the desk. Seeing stars and whimpering in pain Andrea rolled to safety and sat up. Tending to her head and trying not to cry effectively distracted her enough to contemplate Emily’s questions. ‘What did she think? What should she do?’ Andrea realized that Emily was asking her advice. ‘Fucking beg for whatever it is that she wants!’ Andrea cupped her hand over her mouth before she could say the words.  
  
“Um, well, who was that email from? Do you know this person?”  
  
“Bloody internet. I was chatting it up with Sophie and some of her friends and then I got on this conversation with Brianna…” Emily rolled her eyes at herself and the situation that she had landed herself in. “Well, we started flirting and it was fun. So, we’ve been emailing which is what you stumbled in on.”  
  
Andrea rubbed her head still throbbing with jealousy of this Brianna and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Well, no. I don’t know her. I’ve talked with her through email, mostly flirting and a little bit of real life, you know?”  
  
Andrea shook her head.  
  
“Of course, you don’t know! You’re a bloody love fool for Miranda, aren’t you? Kissing her picture.” Emily didn’t even try to hide her sneer. Andrea started to defend herself but realized that this half-correct assumption on Emily’s part spared her from having Emily figure out just what else her mind fantasized about.  
  
“Uh. It sounded like you wanted my advice, so don’t make fun of me.” Andrea was glad that she could slip into her innocent Midwestern façade so easily even after all this time at Runway. She was also proud of the ‘A’ she received in Drama for two years during high school.  
  
Big sigh from Emily. “Fine. Right.” Emily shook her head and then propped her face on her elbow on the desk as she looked at Andrea. “What do you think I should do?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t read the whole thing, but it sounds like she, uh, Brianna, you said, uh, she’s three hours from here. And she wants you to beg her for something.” Andrea couldn’t hide her blush. “I couldn’t make out what exactly.” Andrea tried a nonchalant shrug but thought at best she accomplished a sheepish ‘I imagined fucking you while you begged me’ shoulder shake. To her relief Emily did not seem to notice the difference.  
  
“Her picture.” Emily said quietly.  
  
“That was about a picture?” Andrea asked her head throbbing at her sudden outburst.  
  
“Well, see she said something about a snap, so I asked if she’d send one if I did.”  
  
“You didn’t?”  
  
“I did. I don’t mind. I wanted her to see me. But she sent a photo where you can’t see her face at all.”  
  
Andrea looked down at the desk in front of her willing her body to just stop. When Emily said ‘at all’ there was this annoyed tone and her accent was more obvious because of how she clipped the two words together and the combination with her earlier daydreams and the email that she had read—well she felt a familiar tremor through her body at the words and an even more familiar dampness between her legs.  
  
“What do you want bottom line?” Andrea braced herself for the answer. She had a feeling it would lead to more fantasizing which at this point was the last thing that she needed. Emily tilted her head forward demanding that she elaborate. “Is it a fun game to play or do you really want something with her?”  
  
She was greeted by silence.  
  
“You have to decide what you want in the end in order to decide how to play the game.”  
  
Emily’s blush couldn’t have been more flattering. Andrea thanked god that Emily was too distracted to notice her blush as well. “The game is exciting, but I check for her email every morning and evening too. I feel so close to her.” She shook her head out of frustration. “I don’t know. Is this crazy?”  
  
Andrea thought that love in all its forms was often crazy. “Love sometimes requires a leap of faith. You sent the picture, didn’t you?”  
  
Emily huffed. “Lot of good that did, though.”  
  
Smiling Andrea said, “You’re just mad because you want her and she’s being difficult. If you had thought of it you would have done the same thing.” Andrea looked at her miserable companion. “Though you would have sent a picture of your shoes instead of the back of your hair.”  
  
In a rare show of emotion, Emily’s pen hit Andrea’s desk and slid into her lap.  
  
“What do I do, Andrea?” She said her first name the way Miranda did and Andrea gulped.  
  
Thinking it out, Andrea raised her hand so she could count off options on her fingers. Deciding to go for objective analysis instead of personal thoughts she thought it might cut down on the blushing, at least on her part. “Well, today is Friday and Miranda is gone to Vancouver until Wednesday. You could call her bluff.” Andrea held up her first finger indicating one option. When Emily didn’t visibly react, she held up two fingers. “Or, if you can write like she does, come up with a return scenario.” Andy scrunched her eyebrows up in question. “I mean that’s what it seemed like was in the email I read.” Taking in a deep breath she went with the weakest option number three. “Of course, you could wait to see what she does. Respond but not to that part and see what she does.”  
  
For many long minutes Emily and Andrea locked eyes. Emily looked for strength and confirmation while Andrea looked at her in lusty wonder.  
  
“Right.” Emily said swallowing her hopes and desires. “Check flights please. LAX.” Andrea nodded with a giant smile painted across her face. “I’m going to the closet.” Emily slowly rose and smoothed her dress down as Andrea licked her lips.  
  
Andrea took a few moments to watch Emily’s ass as she walked away. The ding of the elevator snapped her back into the present moment and she turned to her computer.  
  
***  
  
Boarding passes printed out and driver called, all Andrea had to do was wait for her companion to return. Her mind returned to its former scenario where she was sitting in Miranda’s chair with Emily begging her as she fucked her. She hoped that Emily would hurry up, the book would be early and she could go home. The day had been fraught with sexual tension on both sides and her body was aching. Having both Miranda and Emily away until Wednesday would be both horrible and an extreme relief.  
  
Emily returned with higher boots and the Calvin Klein wrap instead of her earlier Donna Karen. The email images did a sexy little dance in Andrea’s head. She stood quickly holding out the boarding passes. “The car is downstairs.” Emily took the passes and looked at them. Andrea hesitated to offer but had to. She knew that the red head was taking an incredible leap. “If you need to return…” Emily looked up and they shared a moment of true connection that surprised them both. “Just call if you need anything.”  
  
Emily nodded. Andrea was being supportive, not judgmental, but Emily could not let herself think about having to come home early. Many things had been hinted at with Brianna, but hinting was not the same as saying things outright. “Right.” Emily turned and wheeled a small bag that Andrea couldn’t believe had been in the closet.  
  
***  
  
Andrea let herself into Miranda’s room. As her assistant, she was always issued a key to her room. She had never used it for personal reasons, but things had changed. Wearing her own thigh high Chanel and a red wrap that hugged her body like a caress, she took Miranda’s words into her heart and stepped forward. Miranda was on the couch talking on her cell phone. The sky was dark blue outside the tinted windows. “… Those proofs need to be on my desk in the morning.” Her eyes flickered up and down Andrea’s body as she acknowledged her presence and covered her surprise. Pressing a button, she let her cell phone fall onto the couch cushion beside her.  
  
Andrea stepped forward one slow step at a time. She enjoyed how the leather slid against her skin as she moved. It was hot but not just from the leather she was wearing. Miranda sat forward on the couch cushions her eyes never leaving the curves of her assistant. “You said to tell you what I want.” Andrea said as she stood almost touching her legs against Miranda’s knees. Her breath caught as Miranda’s blue eyes looked up at her gleaming. “You wanted me to ask you for it.” Andrea kneeled down in the soft pliable leather boots. She was thankful for their give, so she could give more herself. “You wanted me to beg.” Andrea leaned into Miranda as she slipped her hands between Miranda’s legs pulling them apart. Miranda made no reply but did not resist either.   
  
“I have been watching you for so long. I want to touch you. Please let me.” Andrea bent so that she could kiss above the top of Miranda’s stockings as she pushed her skirt up. She had never understood the allure of thigh highs, but at her first scent of Miranda’s wetness it clicked. Wordless, Miranda lay back against the cushions. She wanted to see what the girl would do.  
  
Andrea pulled Miranda farther forward on the cushions and slipped her fingers up under Miranda’s skirt. She didn’t want the barrier between her tongue and the taste of Miranda. Andrea breathed in as she let her tongue lap up and around Miranda over and over. She found the taste intoxicating and the sounds that Miranda was making amazed her. Andrea was desperate for more. She wanted to devour her lover and could not get close enough, touch enough, taste enough. She lifted one of Miranda’s legs up onto her shoulder so that she could fully devour her slippery sex.  
  
The elevator dinged but Andrea did not hear it.  
  
Maxwell walked to her desk but she was not there.  
  
“Andy?” The question echoing in the mostly dark offices worked its way into her brain. “Andy, where are you?”  
  
From Miranda’s chair facing the glass, Andrea realized that she had been daydreaming again. She had hooked her foot up into the chair and the heat pressed against her shoe revealed more than her secrets. Frozen but not wanting to stand and show her face, Andrea sat in the silence.  
  
“Andy?” He called out once more. “I’ll leave the book on your desk.” Now that she was listening it was clear that he shuffled around in the office a bit looking for her. She was glad that she was hidden in Miranda’s chair and the darkness. If she had moved at all then he would have caught her for sure—it wasn’t a very good hiding place. However, it was also not somewhere anyone would look for another person. No one entered Miranda’s inner office unless they had a purpose. Usually not the same purpose of Andrea, but at any rate it was unlikely that Maxwell would bother to come in and look for her.  
  
She heard the elevator ding once again and uncurled herself from the chair.  
  
Turning back to the desk, she picked up her lipstick stained pictures of both Miranda and Emily. She hoped that Emily was having a steamy time of it. Someone should be getting some out of the three women. There was enough sexual tension in the office to fuel a rocket ship to the edge of the galaxy.  
  
Andrea sat looking at her women. She had fucked fantasy!Emily while Emily begged, but she had begged to touch fantasy!Miranda while she was allowed to touch her. Andrea wondered about the various personalities that she was attracted to and how each fantasy changed with the person she was imagining. Andrea ran her hands up and down the arms of Miranda’s chair. ‘The chair had stayed the same in both fantasies though,’ Andrea thought with a smile. ‘Maybe I should get a chair for my desk at home.’ Looking at Miranda's picture again, she picked them up. "Nope. I ain't too proud to beg." She said out loud as she pushed away from Miranda's desk.  


Standing was a little unsteady at first. Andrea cursed herself for getting so lost and turned on in her fantasies twice in one day. Shaking her head, she stepped into the outer office putting her brain back on work mode enough to close up for the night. “Right. Cold shower when I get home.” Andrea said as she picked up the Book and headed for the elevator. The post office wouldn’t be open for several hours. So, she didn’t have to worry about the Book until then. Andrea had hours to loosen some of her tensions and couldn’t wait to get started.  
  
FIN

 

 

…

 


End file.
